Wedding present
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Hook and Henry have planned a day of sailing but a phonecall puts their plans on hold (I OWN NOTHING) (REVIEWS WELCOME XXX)


The wedding of Emma swan and Killian Jones was now a month away, and the town was buzzing with excitement. This would be the first Storybrooke wedding and even without the grand balls and princess dresses; it was still going to be special.

Emma and Hook (as he was still fondly known to Henry and now to a 1 year old Neal) had been inseparable since they returned from the past last year. They were as madly in love as Snow White and Prince Charming but with a little more banter between them. They had brought an apartment close to the ocean shore and Hook had brought a small boat on which he took Henry and Roland out on every few days.

In the past few days, the ladies of the family were fussing and fretting about the usual things such as dresses and flowers. Hook and Charming tried their best to sneak out of the house but were instantly grabbed by the arms and pulled back by Mary Margret. However, Emma and Snow and the other local princesses all were needed for a dress fitting and Charming had kept himself busy at the Sheriff's Station for the morning which left Hook and Henry alone to do some sailing.

"Come on Hook hurry up!" Henry called from downstairs to which Hook chuckled to himself. The boy had the same spirit as his father.

"Just coming, lad, be patient" Hook called back down as he grabbed his Black, much shorter and lighter leather jacket and layered it over his crimson cotton shirt. He had grown quite accustomed to these new clothes in the past year.

Hook came down the stairs to find Henry eagerly waiting at the door. Hook chuckled again and ruffled the boys hair but just as they were about to step through the door and head to the pier, the phone rang from the kitchen. Both Hook and Henry let out a sigh and Henry grabbed Hooks arm.

"Can't we just leave it and pretend we are out already" the boy begged but Hook knew better

"That's tempting lad, but what if it's one of the ladies? Remember what happened last time we ignored them" Hook spoke with a raised eyebrow and Henrys facial expression quickly changed at the reminder of last time.

"Yeah you'd better answer it" Henry said hastily to which Hook smiled and stepped around the counter towards the phone. He pressed the green button and spoke first.

"Yes?" He asked quickly...

"Hello, Captain" came a mature, sombre tone on the other line. Hook knew exactly who it was and his smile faltered slightly.

"Gold" Hook said slowly and glanced at Henry, whose face had also fallen slightly. Everyone in this town was all on decent terms right now but no one could be too careful.

"If you wish to talk to the Charmings they are not..."

"No, no Captain. It's _**you**_ I wish to speak with" spoke Rumples' voice from the phone which unnerved Hook slightly. Hook had no wish to quarrel with him anymore, not when he was so happy now and would do nothing to jeopardise that.

"I'm afraid Henry is with me at present and we were..." Hook began before being interrupted again...

"Oh by all means bring him with you, I will not keep you long" Came the voice again with a sort of eagerness. This put Hooks mind at ease a little for if Henry was expected there as well, surely Gold wouldn't try anything. Hook glanced at Henry again and through about his answer before saying...

"We are on our way" Hook spoke before the other line went dead. He put down the phone and stepped back to Henry.

"What was all that about?" Henry said with a little fear in his voice. Hook could understand that.

"It seems your grandfather wishes to see me" Hook said after placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

"What do you think he wants?" Henry asked to which Hook responded with a thoughtful shrug.

"I couldn't say lad, but he said you were welcome as well, but if you wish to stay here..."

"No I want to come" Henry said with a little brightness and Hook smiled at him again.

"Alright"

Hook nodded at the boy before they were both out the door and heading towards the pawn shop.

...

Hook and Henry stepped through the door of the shop and as the belle above their heads sounded, Gold immerged from behind the curtain leading to the back of the shop. The imp greeted them both with a smile and a nod and Hook attempted to make conversation. He had been in the same room as the dark one many times but he had been surrounded by the towns' people and his family before. Never had he been this exposed.

"May inquire to the whereabouts of your dear Belle?" Hook said motioning around the shop and indicating that Belle was nowhere to be seen.

"My wife has gone to speak to her father about the flowers for the upcoming betrothal" Gold said pleasantly. Hook nodded and glanced down at Henry then back up to Gold.

"So... what ... er ... did you need to ..." Hook tried to ask why he had been invited here but Gold beat him to the punch again.

"Henry, why don't you have a look through the old navel gear in the back, I just need to speak to your future stepfather for a minute"

Henry shot a hopeful glance up at Hook as he had always loved hearing about Hook's time as a soldier. Hook could see that Gold wished to speak to him alone and nodded at Henry with a wink. Henry then darted back behind the curtain and received a hand on the shoulder from his grandfather as he went past. Now that they were alone, they could speak in private as Gold had set up a mild spell in order to block sound between the two rooms. Gold stared at Hook for a moment and smiled.

"Your fond of my grandson, are you not?"

Hook frowned in puzzlement and said honestly...

"I love him like my own son"

Gold nodded and looked his desk where he was leaning and spoke without looking up...

"As you did his father"

A small force tugged sharply at Hook's heart when he recalled the good times he spent with Bae and remembered he couldn't to that any more. With no intention of sounding sharp, only curious, Hook said...

"What is it that you want, Gold?" to which Gold nodded and started to rummage through his desk draws. After a few moments, he retrieved a small bottle and stepped towards the pirate. He then held up the bottle to him.

"What is this" Hook said while staring at the contents of Golds' fingers.

"Wedding present" Gold stated simply. Hooks' stare shot from Gold to the bottle a few times before Gold spoke again...

"You really think Id poison you, Captain? With my grandson in the next room and you wedding just weeks away?" Gold spoke in earnest with no sense of malice or sarcasm. Hook thought about this and gave a small nod. Killing him here and now would be stupid and he had many opportunities before so he took the bottle and removed the stopper with his teeth. He brought it to his lips but stopped to say one thing...

"What will this do to me?"

"Give you something back" was all that Gold said and Hook knew that was all he was going to get from him. Hook took a leap of faith and with closed eyes, downed the contents of the bottle. He brought it away from his lips and instantly felt a surge in his body. He felt a strange warming sensation in his arm and saw that the entire limb was engulfed in purple smoke. He stared down in shock as the smoke cleared. He glanced back up to Gold who now wore a crooked smile. Hook felt his jaw drop as he looked down at his arm that now bared no hook, but a hand. A human hand that was identical to his right. He brought up the new hand to his face and stared as he moved each finger to see if they worked. He then motioned it in a circle to insure movement in his wrist and stared back at the wizard. He tried to speak but it took him a few attempts. Eventually his voice broke through the shock and uttered one word...

"Why"

Gold laughed a little and continued to smile.

"Many reasons, Captain. You showed my son more love than I could ever have given him as the dark one, you risked everything for him, you've shown love to the woman who gave me a grandson, and you've even risked your life for me and Regina which can't have been easy"

Hook laughed through the overwhelming emotion he was feeling that the man you would have instantly killed him could have given him this.

"Thank you" Hook managed to choke out but he restrained it o a single word as there was no way he was going to cry in front of the crocodile. Gold nodded and his smile widened.

"I only wish I could return all that I took from you"

Hook glanced up at him and they both dipped their heads. He knew he meant Milah and a year ago, Hook would have wished to see her again. Now however, this feeling had changed. He missed her now and again but he had a new life. One with Emma and Henry and the rest of his family. Hook could still see the remorse on Gold's' face as he spoke again...

"I am sorry you lost Milah because of me"

Hook nodded to him

"I am sorry you nearly lost Belle because of me" Hook spoke back to him. By now they were both smiling as they were both sorry and they both had reasons for a new life. To save both of them blubbering like babies, Gold coughed to break the mood and held out his hand. Hook smiled and made use of his wedding present by shaking hand of the man who returned it to him. They released each other and exchanged a smile.

"Well, I believe I am needed for a suit fitting right about now, and I believe you and Henry were planning on sailing, so I will bid you good day" Gold said before vanishing in another cloud of purple smoke. Hook thought this a little over dramatic but was far too happy to judge him and went back to staring at his hand in disbelief when Henry walked back through the curtain.

"The stuff back there is so cool! There are uniforms and swords and..." The boy stopped his exited monologue when he noticed the man with the hook no longer had a hook. He walked over to the pirate who had not bee listening and Henry grabbed his hand and examined it.

"Wow! This is so cool" the boy said while beaming up at Hook who was laughing at his excitement

"Yeah lad its very cool" he said pulling the boy into a hug

"Now let's go do some sailing"

Review?

xxx


End file.
